Teñirlo de su color favorito
by blue kirito
Summary: "-No me gustan los hombres." Ni su candidato le dirá que no.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Teñirlo de su color favorito.**

 **.**

Seducir al cuarto príncipe de un imperio no es tarea fácil y más cuando este es Ren Hakuryuu. Sé mí pareja, le dijo una y otra vez Judal, hasta el cansancio. Pero se estrelló contra la pared con rotundas negativas.

-Tchi, ¿Por qué siempre ha de ser tan difícil?

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, hastiado.

 _«-No es justo, estoy cansado de tener que rogarle. Soy el oráculo del poderoso imperio Kou, gracias a mi lo tienen todo. Debería ser el quien me vea la cara y no al revés. ¿En dónde queda mi orgullo entonces? Tchi, solo con ese desgraciado me siento tan patético.»_

-No se vale, pero llegado a este punto tampoco puedo resignarme, veamos quien se aburre primero.

...

A la mañana siguiente.

El sacerdote fue a la cocina y robó uno de sus adorados duraznos, le pegó un gran mordizco y sonrió de lado al cruzarse con la razón de sus dolores de cabeza, los que seguramente son mutuos.

-¡Ey Hakuryuu!-animado.

-Buenos días.

-Wah, ¿por qué tan seco?

-Así soy.

-Ah si, bien por ti.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? Si no, estoy ocupado.

-Eres una gran imbécil, ¿lo sabías? Como si fuera la primera vez que insisto con el tema. Quiero ser tu amante.

-He dicho un millón de veces que no.

-¿Por qué?-afiló la mirada.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Estoy preguntando, ¿o no?

-No me gustan los chicos. Solo me enamoré una vez y fué de Morgiana-dono.

-¿La fanalis insípida amiga del enano?

-Vaya manera que tienes para expresarte de ella.

-Nah, no seas tan sentido. Además, ¿alguna vez estuviste con un hombre?

-Claro que no-indignado.

-¿Entonces como sabes que no te atraen?

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones.

-Vamos, dame una sola oportunidad. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-No.

El conquistador le hace a un lado y le pasa de largo. Judal lleva la mano a su pecho. Cada desplante le sume un poco más en la oscuridad. Sonríe con ironía.

 _«-Siempre que deseo algo tengo que luchar. Mi vida está plagada de guerra. Me dicen una y otra vez que soy un ente destructivo que adora crear caos...pero son ustedes los que me orillan, no me dan opción.»_

Sus orbes pican, como si quisieran liberar todo cuanto le agobia. Pero no se humillará, al menos no más de lo que ya está. Su rostro se contrae en una extraña y hasta cruel mueca.

«- _Se arrepentirá mi estimado rey.»_

...

En los aposentos del conquistador.

Este se tira con elegancia en la cama y contempla el techo con suma atención. Repasando cada palabra emitida por el otro. No es que goce haciéndole sufrir y pagando con ingratitud todo cuanto ha hecho. Pero una cosa es el agradecimiento y otra muy distinta el amor. Bueno, tampoco es que sea un témpano de hielo. Judal tiene lo suyo y es apuesto, mucho. Pero no despierta el interés que ansia.

«- _No es tu culpa, es solo que los hombres no me van. Además la sociedad tiene normas establecidas. Los hombres han de unir su vida a una mujer. Ah~ Morgiana-dono, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué tenías que elegir a Alibaba-dono ?»_

Si pudiera cumplir el que considera capricho del magi sería feliz. Como la curiosidad y peligro que te brinda lo prohibido. Aquel es un muchacho que gusta de romper reglas, de hacer valer su propia ley. Hay cosas que son simplemente imposibles; es algo que debe entrarle en la cabeza tarde o temprano y entre más rápido mejor. Con esos pensamientos en mente sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse de a poco. Un agradable aroma a durazno hace lo propio y actúa como un poderoso sedante. Sin más se entrega a Morfeo.

Toc, toc. El sonido de la puerta le devuelve a la realidad. Su mirada se posa en la ventana, es de noche.

-¿Quién me visita en un horario tan impropio?-con seriedad en un susurro-Adelante.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe-el tono le resultó familiar pero más "dulzón" por lo que no pudo identificar a quién le pertenece-Su hermano Ren Kouen me pidió que le diera un servicio especial. Está preocupado porque parece alterado.

-No deseo ser grosero pero no tendré sexo con una cortesana.

-Oh yo no-su voz se quebró-¿Cómo ha podido decirme algo así? Me ofende. Mi familia murió hace mucho, me quedé sola y me vi forzada a buscar la manera de sobrevivir. Pero jamás prostituirme, es el valioso cuerpo que me heredaron mis padres. Soy una bailarina.

-Lo lamento. Fui tan impertinente.

-Está bien-limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió, algo casi imposible de apreciar en la oscuridad-Soy primeriza y es probable que no le sea del todo placentero. Le ruego que tenga paciencia. Daré lo mejor de mi.

-También es la primera vez para mi. ¿Tengo que prender la luz? ¿Se supone que haga algo?

-Mmm prefiero la oscuridad, soy algo tímida; perdón.

Su actitud llamó de inmediato la atención del oji azul que se ruborizó sin razón aparente.

No puede admirar a detalle pero al menos lo suficiente para apreciar la silueta y estrecha cintura de la que es dueña.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar. Je je je-rió tímida.

La danza inició con un leve movimiento de cadera, de izquierda a derecha, hipnotizante, como si fuera alguna clase de conjuro perverso que te desconecta del mundo. Las manos de ella delinearon su figura, los dedos rozaron con sutileza su piel. Luego las alzó al punto más alto donde jugó con los adornos de oro en las muñecas, algunas pulseras que le brindaban cierto toque de elegancia. Desvaneció de a poco las palmas hasta posarlas a los costados y luego dió un giro. Comenzó a dar saltos por toda la habitación y una que otra pirueta en algo más similar a volar por el aire. El otro, testigo mudo de los hechos cuyas manos comienzan a sudar por el nerviosismo y ansiedad que invaden cada partícula de su ser. Llega a él un agradable olor y recuerda al oráculo, sin intención se ruboriza y niega en su interior.

 _«-Judal no puede inspirarme sentimientos de ese estilo. Estoy emocionado con la danza de esta chica, eso es todo. No imagino en sus movimientos y cuerpo a...»_

Se tensó al percatarse de que aquella inocente chica era desde hace un rato el reflejo del sacerdote. Que le seduce con ademanes sugerentes apuntando a su escultural cuerpo.

 _«-¿En que estoy pensando? Debo controlarme. Perder la cabeza por pequeñeces no es digno de un príncipe. Por si fuera poco no me gustan los hombres, se lo he dejado muy claro una y otra vez a Judal...Las dudas tampoco deben existir en un miembro de la familia real.»_

Decidió dejar su mente en blanco, disfrutando el espectáculo. Pero su corazón no opina lo mismo, late con tal ahínco que parece decidido a salir de su pecho, su rostro arde al igual que el resto de la piel y la muchacha retira algunas telas de su vestimenta dejando a la vista las más hermosas piernas que haya visto nunca, o visto siquiera, no es que con su seriedad y rectitud se diese semejantes privilegios.

Pero ella parece tener un cambio abrupto de personalidad. De la bailarina tímida y asustada no queda ni la sombra. Esta prácticamente se le desnuda dejando lo mínimo y alza la extremidad inferior para posarla y acariciar los muslos de Hakuryuu, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona más sensible de su anatomía hasta que cínicamente llegó a su objetivo.

-Mmm...

Un vergonzoso sonido escapó de labios del príncipe que desconocía que sus cuerdas vocales pudieran llegar a semejante acorde. Es el momento de detenerle, agradecer el baile y pedir amablemente que se vaya. Pero la toma de la cintura y frunce el ceño. Su fuerza de voluntad se desvaneció en el viento, como algún relato mágico que nunca existió. Le tira en el lecho con nula consideración y esta se queja con suavidad, como si todo fuera parte de un plan mayor. Los labios del conquistador se posan en los femeninos con deseo y necesidad, se abre paso en su interior y degusta el almíbar que ella le brinda sin pudor alguno. No está ni un poco ofendida con el ataque, y este aprovecha para saborear la piel de su cuello y clavícula.

-Mmm~.

Su mano se introduce en la prenda superior y palidece. Escuchó de mujeres con poco seno y no es algo con lo que sea especialmente exigente, pero esto es demasiado, es completamente plana.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

La risa del sacerdote le descolocó, y lo hizo aún más al contemplar que esta provenía de la víctima.

-¿No que los hombres no eran de tu tipo? Pues bien que caíste con uno. Dudo que lo de ahora fuera un juego. ¿Continuarás negando la...?

Fué silenciado con un beso que le robó el aliento para luego ser observado con intensidad.

-No me gustan los hombres-reiteró.

El mayor sintió la sangre hacerle ebullición y sus nervios se crisparon en segundos más que dispuesto a voltearle un puñetazo, pero la amable sonrisa que le dirigió entonces le petrificó.

-No me gustan los hombres, te amo a ti.

Y con una frase tan sencilla le hizo ponerse de mil colores, sintiéndose como adolescente inmaduro ante la vida.

Las manos del príncipe continuaron acariciandole para seguir desde el punto en que dejaron la sesión amorosa, el de ojos escarlata sonrió de lado, retiró la mano y se puso en pie con elegancia.

-Ah no, ni te creas. Me costó años llegar a esto. Me hiciste rogar desgraciado, ni por mi vida lo hice porque tengo orgullo, ahora te toca arrastrarte y ver si todavía se me da la gana revolcarme. Ahí te ves, demasiado ejercicio para una noche.

El oji zafiro quedó perplejo mirando la puerta cerrada, incrédulo. Más de una vez tuvo la impresión de que Judal volvería para obtener lo que ambos desean, más no fue así.

 _«-Vaya, parece que me enamoré de alguien problemático.»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

No pudo contener la carcajada ante la ironía. Él un chico que siempre cuidó las apariencias en beneficio familiar y va a enredarse con el ser más peligroso y que más escándalos puede generar del universo. Es entonces que admite que siempre estuvo interesado en él pero tenía miedo de convertirse en la mancha de la familia. Llegado a este punto no importa en realidad, porque aún si nadie les acepta, teñiran al mundo de su color favorito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy ya tenía un buen que no hacia un fic de esta pareja, al menos como principal porque los incluyo en tu único rey y un poco en todo sentimiento ja ja siempre me ha gustado más Judal de uke. Gracias por su apoyo compañeros de vicio, nos vemos en alguno de mis fics:) viva magi!**


End file.
